Dreams of Infinite Possibilities
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: Amana saves Zelda after persistent dreams warn her of dangerous events, but her success plummets her to the unfamiliar surface world. Captured by the Demon Lord Ghirahim, Amana's emotions force her to struggle between what is right, wrong, and her family.
1. Prologue

The start of this story takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. After the first few chapters, it will proceed during the events that take place.

Amana is an original character and not part of the Zelda character, therefore she is copyrighted to me.

Zelda characters and official game events belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_The sun shone brightly down on the lands in the sky, embracing them in pleasant warmth. The light spread as far as the skies, stretching to and beyond the horizon. Below, the weather turned dismal – faded into something much more sinister._

_Dark clouds existed as the barrier between Skyloft and the surface as high winds whistled past. The usual white clouds vanished and left horrors in their wake; the surface endured weather much more dangerous than the world above._

_Warnings spread throughout the islands, to stay on land and avoid flying at any costs until the winds died down. A safety precaution even the most skilled flyers obeyed._

_Zelda braved the treacherous assault. Her loftwing flew towards Skyloft, attempting to get Zelda to the main island safely. The Lumpy Pumpkin grew smaller as the distance between them and the small island grew. Lightning raced along the dark surface beneath them, sparking upwards in rapid bursts._

_The loftwing caw'd and shot up rapidly to avoid the blast. Zelda gasped and clung to her loftwings neck, the feathers slipping between her fingers. Screaming, she lost her balance and fell to the clouds below. Her bird dove fast, then flew upwards sharply as another blast of lightning held her back._

_Zelda disappeared beneath the eternal barrier._

_Out of everyone's reach._

* * *

><p><em><em>The first chapter will be uploaded soon; I will try for weekly updates, if my schedule allows it. Please let me know what you think; I'd love to know!


	2. Chapter One: Tempting Fate

The start of this story takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. After the first few chapters, it will proceed during the events that take place.  
>Amana is an original character and not part of the Zelda character, therefore she is copyrighted to me.<br>Zelda characters and official game events belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Tempting Fate<span>

Amana awoke with a gasp and shot into a sitting position. Green eyes scanned her surroundings, shifting from side to side. Safe in her bedroom. Not in the storm.

A dream.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her skin and her chest heaved with each shallow breath she took. The young woman pressed her elbows against her knees and buried her face in her hands. She attempted to draw a deep breath; she coughed and shook her head as her lungs rejected the oxygen. Segments of the dream flashed through her mind.

Zelda.

How she fell and vanished beneath the dark clouds. Clouds that should have been white.

"It won't happen," she muttered. "It doesn't need to happen…"

Running a hand through her long hair, multiple shades darker than Zelda's, Amana inhaled sharply. Her breath became even – slower and deeper. Five times in a fortnight. Five times, that dream plagued and tormented her sleep. Worry settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her dreams never repeated so often.

Amana inhaled deeply and stood up. Grabbing a towel off her chair, she wiped the sweat off her face and neck. That finished, she proceeded to take her garments from her closet and get dressed. She ran a brush through her hair and wove her hip-length locks into a braid, allowing shorter, dark blonde strands to frame her face.

The memory of her dream lingered in the back of her mind, tormenting her silently. A knot tightened in her stomach as dread settled over her. Her dreams rarely came true, yet she felt this one would. A voice in the back of her mind whispered and unsettled her usual confidence. For one of the few times in her life, she distrusted not knowing what would or would not happen.

With a small scoff, Amana shook her head. Foolish. Another dream claimed Groose would win the Wing Ceremony. When she informed her sister of that, Zelda had laughed and told her confidently that Link would win. Amana laughed with her, cursing her foolishness. Groose defeat Link? It would not happen. Not even in a million years.

Her mood brighter, Amana slipped her feet into her flip-flops, left her room and headed for the exit of the Knight Academy. The sun shone brightly down on her form; the warmth brought a smile to her lips. She twirled once, twice, her dress shifting with the motion. The royal blue material settled just a few inches below her knees once she halted the spinning.

Nearby, someone let out a soft laugh and she turned. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"A bit." Amana smiled at the other young woman. "How are you today, Karane?"

"Same as usual. Just waiting for my next class."

Amana searched her mind for the day's classed. "Swordplay? Good luck with that."

"Yes, thanks! Enjoy your day."

"You, too!"

Amana waved and headed across the nearby bridge and glanced down at the lower portion of Skyloft. The bazaar stood in the center and people rushed in and out of it. Parents bought food, while students at the academy stocked up on other things. Some used their pocket money to buy potions, while others improved their equipment. A ship circled above the bazaar – Beedle's Airshop. She never understood why he could not simply sell his goods in the bazaar.

Amana let out a soft sigh and headed up the large staircase to her left. Her feet led her to the statue of the Goddess; the statue overlooked Skyloft, watching over it and its people just as the Goddess watched over them. She stopped in front of the statue and brought her fingers to her lips; Amana's whistled pierced the air.

A breeze shifted the hem of her dress as she stared up at the blue sky. In the distance, a large bird flew in her direction. The creature landed in front of her, flapping its wings to slow its descent.

"Hi there." Amana's smile broadened and she ran her hand along her loftwing's deep indigo feathers. "Such a beauty…"

"I see you finally woke up."

Amana turned at the sound of the familiar voice. An older man with a sturdy build looked down at her. His orange robe stood out against the surroundings, with his telltale mustache and beard covering his face.

"I stayed up late, reading. Have you seen Zelda?" She pushed the thought of that night to the back of her mind. "I haven't seen her yet, today."

"That's because you woke up late," he explained with a small laugh. "She headed off to the Lumpy Pumpkin for lunch."

The Lumpy Pumpkin. A warning went off in her mind; it was too much of a coincidence. It wasn't right. Zelda rarely traveled to the Lumpy Pumpkin alone; she always went with friends, and never often.

"She should return soon."

Amana masked her worry with a small smile. "I think I'll go join her."

On cue, her loftwing took off into the sky. As if she sensed Amana's plan – understood the words she spoke. They shared their bond well.

After waving at him, Amana ran towards the edge of the island and dove into the sky. She fell, enjoying the feel of the wind, before she whistled. Within mere moments, the bird swooped up beneath Amana and she landed on her back. Stroking her feathers, Amana urged her on, turning her onto a southeastern path.

Towards The Lumpy Pumpkin.

Wind whipped around her and Amana's loose locks flew around her face. Stroking the feathers on her loftwing's neck, she urged her faster. Ahead, the white clouds morphed and became darker the nearer she got to the famous bar – the restaurant her sister ate lunch at. What was she thinking, going there alone?

Minutes that seemed like hours ticked by as she stayed on course. The white fluff below turned a light grey, growing even darker. Halfway to the Lumpy Pumpkin, solid grey stretched out beneath her and the worst came into view.

Only a quarter of the journey away from the Lumpy Pumpkin, the clouds turned near-black. Unnatural winds pushed against Amana and she tightened her grip in response. The wind chilled her body, despite the warmth that beat down on her. Hesitation clawed at her insides as she stared at the approaching storm.

Go through it to prevent her sister from enduring the event of Amana's dream, thereby risking her own life, or head back and risk her dream coming true? The thought crossed her mind in a flash and her decision followed.

Staring determinedly at the storm, Amana patted the bird's back and continued through the air. Her sister came first, no matter what the danger. Amana would make it to the Lumpy Pumpkin and wait with her until the storm passed and the no-fly warning ended. Once the sky was clear of the danger, they would return to the main island together.

Before Amana could turn back, she entered the dangerous part of the sky. Her loftwing flew higher, increasing the distance between them and the clouds. Flying too close to the clouds, and lightning flashing; the combination that led Zelda to lose control and slip – fall to the depths beneath the cloud barrier.

A strong gust tore through the air. Amana yelped and clung harder to her loftwing; she never felt such powerful winds – even from the small tornados that sometimes plagued the sky. More gusts joined it, pushing against her one by one. The loftwing cawed, the gusts pushing the strong bird towards the clouds. Panic set in, Amana's heart thumping rapidly in her chest.

"No, no, no. Come on – up!"

Lightning sparked beneath them and the indigo-colored bird rose sharply in an ascent too similar to the one in her dream. Amana wrapped her arms around the bird's thick neck, her grip slipping as more gusts threw her off balance. The soft feathers vanished from beneath her hands as the dangerous winds tore her from her loftwing – her partner.

Amana cried out and thrust an arm up in a last attempt to grasp onto her loftwing. Her hand missed and she fell, a scream tearing from her lips. The loftwing tried to dive, and then retreated when lightning created a barrier between them. Amana's throat grew hoarse and her skin turned to ice as the treacherous conditions in her fall took their toll on her. She closed in on the barrier of clouds – the barrier nothing ever returned from.

The moment she hit it, all went black.

* * *

><p>Because of the short prologue, I'm giving all of you the first chapter to compensate. The meat of the story is approaching; things will get much more interesting from now on. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: Aftermath

The start of this story takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. After the first few chapters, it will proceed during the events that take place.  
>Amana is an original character and not part of the Zelda character, therefore she is copyrighted to me.<br>Zelda characters and official game events belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Aftermath<span>

Dull pain raked Amana's body; it coursed through her veins, spreading to each crevice of her form. She shifted and rolled off her side so her back lay flat on the hard surface. Thin blades tickled her arms. Grass. She was on the ground.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted. A frown touched her lips at the lack of bright light from the sun that hung so close to Skyloft. Amana opened her eyes fully and pushed into an upright position, ignoring the pain that shot up her back. Silence stretched, aside from the soft rustle of leaves in a gentle breeze.

"Where am I..?"

Her eyes scanned the area. Trees. Large trees filled with green leaves surrounded her. The greenery spread as far as she could see. No sunlight found its way to the ground. Through cracks in the leaves above her, stars sparked against a dark blue sky.

Night.

Amana pushed herself backwards until her back collided with the bark of a tree. Flashes of recollections filled her mind. Saving her sister, flying over the storm – falling. Shaking her head, she glanced around. The surface? Fear held her in place. Monsters roamed the island at night, back home. What if the same problem existed on the surface?

She brushed her hand against the pouch on her leather belt and felt a hard object through the thin material. A dagger. Slight protection.

If there were monsters, she could protect herself minimally.

Leaves of nearby bushes rustled, too loudly to be the wind. Amana bit her bottom lip and used the solid surface behind her to maneuver to her feet. At once, agony shot through her right ankle and she collapsed to her knees. One hand shot to her wound and she touched it, flinching. She shifted her weight off of it and reclaimed her position, sitting against the tree.

She could not move.

Transfixed, Amana stared at the bushes opposite her. She prayed to the Goddess for it to be but a small woodland creature. Her thoughts refused to listen and expected the worst; they began to consider the option of death.

The leaves spread and a small creature that stood as tall as her knees stepped out of the bushes. Two small black feet carried it. The fur covering its front was a tan white and the rest black – or dark brown. Beady eyes stared at her as the creature stepped forward tentatively. The tension in her muscles faded; the creature did not appear hostile. She kept her guard up. Remlits appeared friendly, too – until one encountered them at night.

Its gaze met hers. "…You're not one of the monsters, kwee?"

Amana's eyes widened and she froze. It spoke. The little animal spoke _and she understood it._ The thought registered in her mind, fighting through the haze of things she thought she knew. Back in Skyloft, no creature besides the humans could speak.

Swallowing hard, she shook her head. "What monsters?"

"Red ones, kuh-kwee!" The creature shuddered and Amana felt a stab of pity. "You're hurt." It walked forward, waddling on its small legs and pointed at her ankle.

Reminded of the injury, the pain throbbed in her ankle and she flinched. Sprained, at best, and skin torn clear off. Her gaze shifted to the sky. If she fell through the trees, she would have hit a branch on her way down. Amana reached down and touched the tips of her index and middle fingers to the wound, causing slight pressure. Hissing in pain, she yanked her hand away and shut her eyes in an attempt to block it out.

"I can't walk."

"You need rest, kwee. Try in the morning." The creature sat next to her and the gesture brought a small smile to Amana's face. Even being such a small animal, the company lessened her fear and brought her a small amount of peace.

"Who are you?"

"Erla, the Kikwi, kwee."

Amana's smile turned more sincere. "I'm Amana." Sighing, she learned the back of her head against the bark. Her eyes fluttered shut, turning the darkness of the night into black. Her leg throbbed as the soreness spread through her. The pain hardly registered in her mind as exhaustion washed over her. The sensation drew her in, pulled her consciousness to the depths of her mind.

Amana tried to fight, her fear unwilling to let her take such a vulnerable position. As much as she tried, her body's soreness and the events of the day took their toll on her.

Within moments, sleep overtook her.

-/-

Amana pressed the palm of her hand against a tree and lifted her right foot off the ground. Painful throbs shot through her ankle as she released a heavy sigh. They had been walking for only a few minutes and yet it felt so much longer; as if she ran a marathon and stopped just before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Erla stared at her with a look akin to concern, standing but a few steps away.

"I'll be fine," Amana stated, more to herself than her companion. "I just need to rest for a moment."

The kikwi said nothing, looking around and scanning the area. Ever since they awoke that morning, he kept watch. The fear of the _red monsters_ he mentioned the previous night was evident. Amana kept from asking him, not intent on causing him even more fear. Instead, she let him lead her to the kikwi elder, as he called him. They hoped to reach him by nightfall; Erla admitted to having strayed far from their forest area, driven away by the red monsters and the fear for his life.

Slowly, Amana lowered her foot to the ground and shifted her weight. She flinched and bit her bottom lip, but pushed on. Keeping most of her weight on her left foot, Amana followed the small creature as he led her through the forest – _Faron Woods_, as he called it.

Her gaze shifted from tree to tree, glancing between the tall structures to spot any potential monsters before they spotted her and Erla. Small creatures scurried across the ground and in the trees, unperturbed by the presence of a human in their sanctuary.

Each time her injured foot touched the ground, Amana cringed. She kept up the slow, but steady pace, regardless of the feelings that plagued her. She pushed the thoughts of her agony to the back of her mind and focused on her goal. Make it to the kikwi elder and then rest. Once she made it there, she could rest and figure out from there what to do next. Amana shelved that thought; there was no use worrying about that until she made it to safety – without added injuries.

"Careful, kuh-kwee..!"

Amana's right foot caught on a tree root and she yelped. Quickly, she crossed her arms over her face to break her fall. Her elbows slammed into the ground and she whimpered and bit her lip until a copper taste filled her mouth.

Erla wobbled towards her but froze, beady eyes widening. Pushing herself to one knee with a groan, a flicked of confusion filled Amana's gaze. "What –"

Grunts. Nearby. The wind carried the sound to them from their left.

Amana struggled to her feet as a rush of adrenalin hit her. "We have to go, Erla –"

A creature appeared between two nearby trees, half-clad in cloth garments, with red skin and two black horns on its head. It stood at Amana's height, nearly an inch taller; much larger than the small kikwi she traveled with. Only one thought crossed Amana's mind at the sight.

_Red monsters._

It stared at them, gaze flitting from Erla to Amana. The creature yanked an animal horn from its side and brought it to its mouth, filled with white teeth that looked like they could bite through anything. A shrill sound echoed from the horn and Amana's heartbeat quickened in her chest. Blood rushed through her veins and the loud thumps of her heart filled her head.

Fear.

As if brought on by the sound the horn made, other grunts sounded from around them as more monsters rushed towards them from all sides. Monsters in daylight that could call for backup; a concept so different from Skyloft.

Amana blanched, looking around helplessly. Three. Four. Half a dozen, at least.

Their gazes appeared glued to Amana, the rare human present in Faron Woods. Her small companion went unnoticed aside from brief glances as the other monsters arrived and surrounded them, stepping closer.

"Go." Amana swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted her gaze to Erla. A sudden certainty fought its way out. "Get out of here, Erla."

Confusion. Understanding. Relief. Worry. The small kikwi hesitated for just a moment and then ran.

One of red-skinned creatures spotted the movement and headed towards the fleeing kikwi. Amana forced herself forward and pushed the monster aside; she stumbled and caught her balance before she hit the dirt. The monster fell to the ground as Erla vanished into bushes in the distance. The slightest hint of relief spread through Amana's chest as a warming sensation. She saved Erla – saved one of the good things she found on the foreign surface.

If she died, she would know she did something right. She saved Zelda and Erla. Two lives for one.

The monster she attacked struggled to its feet and the others closed in on her. The one in front of her growled and slashed at her with its rusted cleaver. Dodging to the left quickly, Amana spun around and thrust her hand into her pouch. Before she could grasp the hilt of her dagger, a cleaver connected with her cheek and she twisted her head to the right from the sudden strike.

Amana cried out in pain and stumbled back, her hand shooting up to her face. A cut two inches long split the skin of her left cheek. Her fingers touched the wound and she bit back a whimper. She pulled her hand away from the wound. Scarlet liquid coated her fingers.

The enemy struck again and Amana quickly stepped back. Her ankle gave away and her back connected to the hard ground. Groaning, Amana rolled onto her stomach and began to rise. The hilt of a cleaver slammed into the back of her neck and she inhaled a sharp breath. Her muscles disobeyed her and she collapsed onto the ground once more.

Pain licked across her skin, following the path of each of her wounds. Tears fogged her vision and she tried to move. Her body disobeyed her; instead, she felt grubby hands on her skin, as someone pulled her arms back and tied her wrists together.

Rope. Rope?

Amana turned her head so her right cheek pressed against the dirt. Succumbing to the situation, strength seeped from her in a steady stream and the will to fight disappeared with it. She could not fight. Not without her balance, even odds and a proper weapon.

Now, all she could do was wait to figure out what the foreign creatures had in store for her.

And hope she would make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Amana's luck is just in a downwards spiral, it seems. Will things get better? You'll soon find out!<br>Please review and let me know what you think; I'd love to know!


	4. Chapter Three: The Demon Lord

The start of this story takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. After the first few chapters, it will proceed during the events that take place.  
>Amana is an original character and not part of the Zelda character, therefore she is copyrighted to me.<br>Zelda characters and official game events belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Demon Lord<span>

Sleep became her sanctuary, however reckless. An escape from her pain, from her hunger – and her fear.

Amana lost track of time. After her defeat, the red-skinned monsters took her through Faron Woods. The time passed in a haze. Vaguely, she recalled the sun vanishing beneath the horizon and rising again. By that time, they reached a humongous structure. Made of stone with large steps leading up to the entrance and statues on either side, it looked almost like a place of worship. Some form of temple.

Now, she sat against a wall in the temple, in a large room with a gap between both sides. Only a thin rope connected the two. Amana sagged against the wall, unable to maintain her upright position; too much strength had left her. How much time passed since she found herself in the building, she did not know. Her stomach growled in hunger and her mouth was dry. It felt like days passed since entering the temple; days since she drank or ate. The lack of food and water weakened her – sapped her strength with each second that passed.

One hand rested in her pouch, on the hilt of her dagger. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to strike back – fight for her freedom. Until Amana felt better, stronger, she could do nothing of the sort.

Currently, the weapon served only to assure her of her ability to fight back, if the odd creatures chose to strike.

The dark creatures reduced her to their captive; a prisoner, locked away for reasons unknown to her. Perhaps they enjoyed watching humans die of starvation? Her lacking knowledge of the surface crushed her certainty; she knew next-to-nothing and that left her in the hands of luck and whatever path the goddess chose for her.

Amana's eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion tugging at the strings of her consciousness. Soft footsteps echoed on the ground. They helped her locate the pacing monsters, assisted her in pinpointing their positions. She knew when they were far from, or close to, her; a small detail that helped her feel more secure, if only a little.

In the back of her mind, her conscience urged her to escape – to take the risk when the red-skinned ones were far away. Amana suppressed that part of her mind; she could not cross the tightrope back to the entrance of the room in her current state and even if she did, the enemies on the other side of the pit would stop her.

Guards patrolled either side of the room. The red-skinned creatures showed a form of intelligence she hadn't expected when Erla first told her of them.

The air grew heavy and her breath hitched. Pressure fell over the room, a dark aura Amana could not place. It materialized without warning, easily overpowering the auras of the weaker creatures around her. The dark aura was suffocating – nothing like anything she ever sensed before.

"This is the girl you claim is the spirit maiden?" A voice, soft-spoken and smooth, broke the silence in the large chamber.

Pacing stopped. Silence stretched and none of the creatures reacted to the sudden voice.

"What an unfortunate setback." The male voice gained a hint of an annoyed edge. "It seems the storm I stirred up claimed the wrong human."

Speech. Speech she could understand.

Amana forced her eyes open and spotted the visitor to the temple – the man to the unfamiliar voice. While not quite human, his appearance strongly resembled one. His form was slim and a touch feminine, yet he exerted a force that made her not doubt his abilities. A white, diamond-patterned body suit covered his pale skin and matching gloves covered up to his elbows. White hair hung to his chin and fell over his left eye. As he turned towards her, Amana spotted a yellow band he wore around his waist, a diamond-shaped ruby connected to it on his right hip.

His lips twisted into the slightest smirk and he strode towards her. His burgundy cape, adorned with yellow diamonds, shifted as he walked.

Trying to sit up straighter, Amana watched him warily. His words repeated in her mind. _Spirit maiden. Storm._ The storm that plummeted Zelda to the surface in her dream, the event that she prevented; he caused it. Fear settled in the pit of Amana's stomach, twisting her insides into a nauseating knot. To create such a storm, he possessed magic. Strong magic. Something she could not go up against.

He lowered himself to one knee in front of her, well within her personal space. "The spirit maiden is part of your family, is she not? A sister, perhaps?"

Amana said nothing as thoughts filled her mind. His mentioning the _spirit maiden_ and her dreaming about Zelda's fall to the surface world; it was too much of a coincidence. Gut instinct told her the two were connected. Two events that coincided with one another. He created the storm with the intent of forcing her sister to the surface, but why?

The stranger _tsk_ed and shook his head. "Look at me, rattling on. I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Ghirahim. I am the Demon Lord of these lands."

Demon Lord. His odd appearance now explained, Amana forced her raging nerves to calm. Despite her fear and anxiety, obtaining his name and occupation calmed her just slightly; it let her know what she was up against. Since his arrival, he had not yet made any move to harm her in any way.

Besides plunging her down to the surface.

"…Amana."

"Lovely."

His expression maintained that dangerous edge – a look Amana could not quite place. The calm exterior hid the truth. In the depths of Ghirahim's brown eyes, Amana spotted a raging fire controlled only by willpower. Anger.

Reaching out, Ghirahim gripped Amana's chin and tilted her head to the right. Pressure slid along the cut on her left cheek as he gently touched the wound with his other hand. She flinched and tried to pull away, held in place by the wall she sat against. Annoyed and in pain, Amana bit the inside of her lip to draw her attention away from her injuries.

Ghirahim released her chin and his gaze flicked briefly to the nearby monsters. "My apologies for your wounds. The bokoblins are… rather uncivil." He scanned her weakened form and she felt distinctly uncomfortable under his gaze. "How long have you been without food?"

The question caught her off guard. Amana stared at him, unable to hide the skepticism in her eyes. Her vision swam as the world suddenly spun around her. Clenching her eyes shut, she young woman buried her face in her hands, the pain from the pressure on her wound hardly registering.

"A- A few days," she admitted reluctantly. Her voice sounded distance and dull – no longer her usual self.

"We should get you somewhere you can rest."

For a moment, Amana swore she heard sincerity in his tone. Assuming her fatigue caused hallucinations, she disregarded his tone. Eager to escape the temple, despite the danger he may lead her into, Amana pushed against the wall and began to rise.

Before she rose, Ghirahim snaked his arms beneath her knees and shoulders and lifted her off the ground.

Amana's eyes shot open in shock at the unexpected move and she bit back a gasp. "What are you –"

"You _are_ injured," he reminded her. "This way traveling will be much easier. I only need to do this." He shifted his grip slightly and snapped his fingers.

Magic swarmed around them. The unfamiliar sensation swirled around Amana's body. Foreign magic. Ghirahim's magic. The temple walls and the so-called _bokoblins_ vanished from sight. For a moment, Amana thought they were caught in the middle of nowhere – somewhere split between light and dark. Another realm, unfamiliar to her.

As soon as they disappeared, they reappeared in a place she did not recognize.

Teleporting. Ghirahim could teleport.

He stepped forward and lowered her. The soft material of a cot touched her back and her muscles relaxed immediately on contact with it. Ghirahim propped the pillows up and helped her into a semi-sitting position.

Dizziness continued its assault on her senses. Through the haze, Amana saw the Demon Lord exit the room. A quick glance around the room gave limited information: A bedroom with the bare basics – a cot and, to her surprise, a bookcase filled with scrolls and books. The sight of those reminded her of her father's collection of ancient tales.

Her father. Zelda. Would she ever see them again? Everything that fell beneath the clouds vanished for eternity. Was there a way for things to return?

Time would tell.

Ghirahim returned, his steps more silent than the bokoblins, and sat next to her on the bed. "Drink this water; it will help you regain some strength, until you are rested enough to do more."

Deep in the recesses of her mind, she wanted to disobey; she did not trust him. She did not know if he had slipped poison into the drink, or an herb that would harm her. Would he have brought her to another place to kill her?

Perhaps. She did not know how this _Demon_ thought.

Fatigue and desperate thirst won the battle, and shattered her resolve. When he pressed the opening of a small pouch to her lips, Amana drank the water. The liquid soothed her aching throat on its way down and the refreshing sensation spread throughout her body.

Saved. Ghirahim saved her life. Without water, death would have claimed her – eventually.

A hint of gratitude filled her. Though slight, it sparked into existence, hidden deep within the recesses of her distrust.

Amana's fatigue began to set in and she learned back into the softness of the pillows. Her body felt at ease and relaxed, despite the internal struggle that waged within. Her heart thumped in a slow, rhythmic pattern. He helped her, but his intentions were unclear. Ghirahim told her of his intent to bring the _spirit maiden_ to the surface. Amana could think of only Zelda when he said that; no other person came to mind.

"Rest. Once you awaken, you will have food and more water. After all, we would not want something bad to happen, now would we?" Ghirahim rose off the bed and gestured towards the door with his hand. "Seek me out if you need anything." He exited the room without another word.

The notion heightened her confusion and her insecurity. Someone who seemed to control the red-skinned bokoblins – evil, aggressive creatures – took care of her. For his own goals, or to spare her life? To use her for something sinister, or out of the goodness of her heart?

Judging from his aura and his calling himself the _Demon Lord_, Amana found the latter difficult to believe. Biting back a sigh, she shut her eyes and willed the struggle in her mind away. Sleep traveled over her, spreading and fogging out most of her thoughts.

Somehow, she needed to figure out his plan.

* * *

><p>Enter Ghirahim! Now we're really getting into the meat of the story, but really, the cliffhangers and questions just get worse from here on out!<br>Please review; I'd love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter Four: The Exchange

The start of this story takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. After the first few chapters, it will proceed during the events that take place.  
>Amana is an original character and not part of the Zelda character, therefore she is copyrighted to me.<br>Zelda characters and official game events belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Exchange<span>

Amana felt better after a night's sleep and some water. She eagerly ate the fruit Ghirahim brought to her that morning, her mind plagued with less skepticism in response to his kindness. Her strength returned with every bite, the food filling her body with much wanted power. No longer did she struggle to move, regardless of her bruises and sore body. Her focus returned and the nagging pain in her stomach lessened. Slowly, all her senses worked at a much better capacity.

"It appears you spent nearly five days with the bokoblins," Ghirahim told Amana as he sat next to her. "I must train them better; it does not do well for them to be so uncivil – to a woman, no less!"

Ghirahim gripped her chin lightly and she allowed him to tilt her head to the side, shivering slightly from his cold fingers. With a gentle touch that surprised her, he wiped away the dried blood on her cheek with a damp cloth.

Amana flinched when he pressed onto her wound. Aside from the small motion, she showed no sign of her pain. She let him clean the cut, despite how the concept of him helping her was such a foreign thought in her mind.

"I will admit that I was upset when I found out you are not the spirit maiden, but good can still come from this."

Anxiety sparked in Amana's chest at his words. An odd uncertainty washed over her. Mixed signals. Fear that he used his polite demeanor to draw her into lies – to deceive her. Her mind split into two sides, her uncertainty thrusting her into hollow depths.

The hint of a small smile curled Ghirahim's lips. "It was a pleasant surprise to find out the spirit maiden has a sister." Her muscles slightly at his mentioning of his assumption. "Tell me; is your sister younger or older than you?"

Amana toyed with the question and considered what harm the answer could do. Just an age – no other personal information. It could do no harm. Merely a guideline; a vague idea of what Zelda was like. Giving him basic information could give her the opportunity to dig deeper into what he wanted with her sister.

An exchange: A subtle trade of information.

"Younger," she stated. "By three years."

Ghirahim nodded, moving the cloth away from her skin. "So you are the older sister. The protective one?"

A shiver trailed along Amana's back and brought a peculiar sensation with it, a feeling that haunted her mind. Still, she inclined her head in a nod.

His gaze focused on her, the slightest hint of contemplation crossing his features. Recognition. He _knew._ She did not know what, but he figured out something from her answer. The sly smile returned and he tilted his head curiously.

"What is it you see when you sleep?"

Amana barely registered her shock until she parted her lips to answer. The surprise slapped her in the face and she stopped before she spoke, her hesitance suffocating her.

"_What is it you see when you sleep?"_ Somehow, he realized that she had visions when she slept. He had not known her for more than a day and yet he figured it out, without her telling him about her dreams – her visions.

He sensed it just like she sensed his magic, his strength.

"…Nothing important." Amana leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed protectively over her chest. Ghirahim went from caring for her to prying. The sudden change made her feel uneasy and unsure of whether she could afford to trust him or not.

Ghirahim shook his head as if waving her answer away. "You protected your sister from the storm. You knew it was coming and that she was the target." Anger flashed in his eyes and his tone dropped. "The goddess put more protection into place than just those deplorable Sheikah…" He rose to his feet and strode to the center of the room, his back towards Amana. "She knew the Sheikah would not be enough."

Amana's heartbeat fastened as she watched him, anxiety rushing through her veins. He knew too much from too little – he saw through her lie. No matter what she did now, it was too late; Ghirahim would use the information against her. She could not hide her visions from him, now that he knew about them. From that fact alone, he deduced how his storm caught her rather than Zelda.

Her breath hitched as an idea dawned on her. He wouldn't –

Ghirahim let out a soft chuckle and turned to face Amana. "I'm afraid you will not be leaving here for a while. You see, you would only get in the way of my mission."

"Why do you need my sister?" Amana shoved her fear to the depths of her mind. She pushed out of the bed and stood, her weight resting on her uninjured leg. "What do you need her for?"

"Surely you can figure it out." He waved his hand to signify it. "If I could figure out about your little visions –" His lips curled into a pleased smile. "Then what is stopping you from figuring out my plan? Now, I really must get to work. I believe it's time to stir up a little storm, or maybe a tornado."

No. No, he couldn't –

"Leave my sister alone!" Desperation pitched her voice. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Think, girl. I'm sure you know that's a lie. Besides, you are in no position to tell me what to do. I have been very hospitable this past day. Had I not taken you away from the bokoblins, you would not survive much longer." He turned away and glanced at her over his shoulder. "There is little you can do, now that you are not there to warn her."

Ghirahim raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Magic hung thick in the air as he vanished, small diamonds appearing in his place. They faded and Amana found herself alone, trapped in the bedroom.

Amana ran a hand through her hair and stumbled back. Her ankle collapsed beneath her weight and her back hit the wall. She slid down the surface until she sat on the floor and shifted her weight off the injured ankle. Heaving a sigh, Amana buried her face in her hands and bit her bottom lip hard, fighting back the tears that pricked in her eyes.

Whatever he planned to do with Zelda, it was not good. He failed once, yet that did not deter him; he chose to try again. Determination. Such determination only came when someone had decided there was no other option. How long had he been planning it?

Choking back a sob, Amana clutched her hair, running both hands through the dark blonde strands. Her prior desperation clutched at her throat and cut off her deep breaths. They became shallow and fast; she inhaled a single deep breath in an attempt to calm her breathing and her nerves.

Ghirahim was right.

Now that he had her on the surface, she could not help Zelda.

There was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>Slightly shorter chapter than usual, but a fair bit of information is passed around in it! Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

From now on, updates will be weekly rather than twice per week, due to college, work, and original writing. Should an update ever be late, don't worry; it will come!


End file.
